


My Place

by dyodorant (hauntedonut)



Series: Kadi 365 [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedonut/pseuds/dyodorant
Summary: Kyungsoo picks Jongin up from work.





	My Place

**Author's Note:**

> Please Don't Copy or Repost!  
> Sorry for all the errors, I wrote this when I was half asleep, I'll fix it when I come back lol  
> Comments are always welcome and encouraged!~ <3<3

Kyungsoo stands inside of the rundown, shotty motel. The lights above Kyungsoo's head emanate a loud, unpleasant buzz which makes his skin crawl. There's something about this place that always unsettles Kyungsoo, so why does he always come back. The answer comes in the form of a tanned god with pink tufts of hair and glowing eyes. Kyungsoo never thought he’d find himself here every week, but somehow he continues to catch himself standing in front of the same help desk which looks in worse condition every time he greets it.

They met at a coffee shop, a mishap in which Jongin accidentally spilled his scalding hot cocoa in Kyungsoo’s lap. At first, the elder boy was mad, nobody liked hot liquid spilled over themselves, but when he looked up to see the worried, guilt-ridden eyes, he couldn’t help but forgive him immediately. They somehow found themselves sitting at the same table, talking over their drinks and some warm muffins. They got to know each other, there was an immediate connection between the two of them that neither could explain.

Kyungsoo learned that Jongin works just outside the city in an old motel, he didn’t really like it there, but they paid him and that was enough for now. He doesn’t like how loud the city is, but everything is there so he settled for living just near enough he could get around with ease. Jongin told him of his life, he just turned 22 and he always wanted to be a dancer, Kyungsoo was impressed with his passion and enthusiasm, envious even.

Kyungsoo is 25, works an average office job, comes home to an empty house and goes straight to bed. His days have little variation in them and he doesn’t even like his job, he just has it for a paycheck. He wanted to be a chef, but his family never believed in him and prompted him towards something stable. He told Jongin to follow his dreams no matter what may happen, once you have something, you should hold on to it the best you can. Jongin smiled at him brightly, thanked him genuinely and greeted him goodbye.

Kyungsoo didn’t think they’d meet again, but when he couldn’t get the man out of his thoughts, he decided to try and find the motel the boy worked at. One meeting turned to two, and two turned into a visit every week. They both looked forward to their meetings, the days in between seemed even longer and more boring than before. That’s how Kyungsoo found himself standing on the coral colored carpet inside of the creaky, old motel.

“You’re early today!” Jongin exclaims. Kyungsoo found himself subconsciously smiling, his cheeks stretched tight and lips forming a pretty heart.

“Couldn’t help it, I got off early today.” He murmurs softly. His voice is like warm chocolate to Jongin’s ears, melting over his head and making his spine tingle. Without a word, Jongin grabs his hand and pulls him towards the room behind the front desk.

“I can’t clock out till my boss gets here, but we can sit back here while we wait.” He says. Jongin pulls him toward a new looking sofa and pushes him to sit. Jongin sits next to him, Kyungsoo shifts on the plush cushion to get comfortable, he leans back and sighs. He feels tired enough that he may fall asleep right there, but the idea of some alone time with Jongin keeps him awake.

They usually spend their time in a restaurant or coffee shop, so even when they’re alone, they’re not truly alone. Kyungsoo has driven the younger man around a few times, but he doesn’t have the luxury of relaxing and just being in the other’s company.

“How was your day? Anything exciting?” Jongin asks as he gets comfortable. He’s sitting sideways on the couch so he can see Kyungsoo easily. On knees is bent and resting on the couch just beside Kyungsoo’s own thigh.

“It’s an office Job, Jongin.” He says with amusement.  
“Nothing exciting happened, just the same old stuff. How was your day? Did you eat already?” Jongin smiles and leans his head against the couch, he watches Kyungsoo pick a small piece of fuzz from his pants.

“It was ok, not many people came in. I haven’t eaten, I assumed we’d be having dinner so I held out.” He murmurs. Kyungsoo examines his face, a warm feeling washing over him.

“You shouldn’t have waited.”

“I wanted to, I was thinking… maybe we could go to your place for dinner? I hear you like to cook, I want to experience the magic of Do Kyungsoo’s gifted hands.” He giggles when Kyungsoo’s ears turn red.

“I’m not so great, but It would be my pleasure to cook for you.” Kyungsoo opens his mouth to say something else but stops as the office door swings open and a tall man walks in. He looks between the two boys on the couch and nods in greeting. He drops his jacket and bag on a chair.

“Sorry It took me so long to get back.” He mumbles. Jongin waves him off and stands up.

“It’s no problem. Anything you need me to do before I head out?” He asks. The man shakes his head no and offers a wave.

“Not a thing, you two have fun.” He walks out, leaving the two alone again. Kyungsoo clears his throat and stands up next to Jongin before straightening his clothes.

“I’ll clock out real quick, you can wait for me in the car if you want, I won’t be long.” He softly nudges Kyungsoo’s arm and walks Kyungsoo out of the room. As he walks around the counter, he gives Jongin’s boss a subtle nod and goes out the door, the small golden bell ringing over his head.

He hops in his car and immediately turns on the heat. In the short amount of time that Kyungsoo was inside, the car managed to completely cool down. It hasn’t snowed yet in the year but it’s in the middle of changing season so it doesn’t take a lot anymore to chill people to the bone. Kyungsoo leans back in his seat and takes a deep breath. He shouldn’t be nervous, it’s not like anything is going to happen, save for him making the two of them dinner. There weren’t even any implications of more in Jongin’s tone, so why was he reacting like this.

His heart picks up pace as he sees the tan man emerge from the building ahead of him. He looks handsome in his dark jacket. His hair is perfectly ruffled and the smile on his face warms Kyungsoo thoroughly. Jongin opens the door and slides into the seat. The cold air follows suit and it sends a chill over Kyungsoo’s skin. Jongin sighs loudly and snuggles deeper into the seat.

“I didn’t realise it got this cold.” He laughs. Kyungsoo moves to start the car but pauses. He mutters for Jongin to put on his seat belt but the taller boy didn’t hear him. Without a second thought, Kyungsoo leans across him and grabs for the seat belt, but what he didn’t account for is how close their faces came to one another. A startled breath comes from his mouth and Jongin’s eyes grow wide. Guess he didn’t see that coming either. Kyungsoo flings himself back into his seat and holds his breath.

“Sorry.” He mumbles. The silence between them is deafening and Kyungsoo half expects Jongin to get out of the car and cancel their plans, but instead is surprised when Jongin leans closer to him. A hot, almost burning hand cradles his cheek and pulls him close. Jongin is right in front of him, his breath hitting Kyungsoo’s lips in soft puffs. He can feel his heart stuttering and his face heating, but he sits frozen.

Jongin looks unsure, his eyes searching Kyungsoo’s for any sign of doubt, but the older boy holds no doubt, this is what he wants. In a moment's thought, Kyungsoo closes the small gap between them and slots their lips together. Jongin’s lips are warm, soft like the petals of a rose. Kyungsoo’s hands seek out Jongin’s, they meet in the younger’s lap. They thread their fingers together, the closeness feeling overwhelmingly pleasant.

Jongin’s natural scent invades Kyungsoo’s senses and intoxicates him. A small noise bubbles up from Kyungsoo’s throat as he pulls away. The kiss only lasted a few moments, but it left his heart pounding and Jongin’s breath fast and erratic. ‘Wow,’ he breathes out, the hot air escaping his lips cascades over Kyungsoo’s skin and makes him blush at their proximity. Kyungsoo opens his mouth to say something at the same time Jongin leans forward to capture his lips in another kiss.

His bottom lips slots between Jongin’s own, the sensation steal the breath from his lungs and makes him reel. He pulls back with a gasp, his eyes flying open to see Jongin’s own. He looks flushed, his lips especially look red, but his eyes look completely blissed out. He finds himself mimicking Jongin’s wow, though his came out more broken and thick. Jongin smirks at him and it makes Kyungsoo swallow heavily.

“Shall we get to your place? I’m getting pretty… hungry.” The way Jongin says it, it sounds very inviting and Kyungsoo can’t tell if it’s due to his own delirium or if Jongin is just as consumed by the atmosphere as he is.

“Right… my place.” He mumbles, his eyes lingering on Jongin’s lips. He wants to lean in a pull Jongin in for another kiss, but he knows that if he does they’ll be stuck in the car for much longer than necessary. For now, he needs to focus on getting them to his apartment...

~[Twitter](https://twitter.com/vampdks)~


End file.
